eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2869 (10 January 2005)
Synopsis Following on from Den's proposition to Zoe, Zoe says Den is disgusting, and Den says he is just being practical, another little lie to Dennis won't make any difference. Zoe shrugs off yet another "christening meeting" invitation from Billy, this time it's with the vicar. Alfie is in the Vic with Jake and Danny when Andy makes a snide little dig at him about being in the gutter. Alfie cheerfully says he can sell anything, from clothes to fresh fish. Andy replies that everything he's had of Alfie's has been rotten can't dispute that Kat was well past fresh Danny clearly wants to get some revenge on Andy for all the menial jobs he has been giving them. Dennis is in the cafe looking in the paper for jobs and Zoe suggests looking for a job away from here (obviously desperate to escape Den's clutches!). Den comes in and overhears, and isn't pleased by this remark, so looks daggers at Zoe. Dennis is just surprised at her suggestion, as he says this is their home. Stacey takes Lucy off for more shoplifting, (she has just stolen some red underwear from Zoe's stall) but Yolande notices what Stacey is doing and makes a comment to Patrick about him not paying enough attention to customers. They seem to be niggling at each other and Dot mentions it to Pauline. Stacey's annoyed with Yolande so puts the red lacy underwear in with Patrick's washing. Dot and Pauline raise an eyebrow and then Yolande comes to collect it and says it's not hers and throws it out of the washing bag. Jane is worried about Peter being left alone while Lucy goes off with Stacey. Ian tells Jayne that Spencer has left with no notice, and she says it's lucky that she's here then, and he can go and check on Sam. Ian notices that Sam isn't wearing her very unflattering cooking hat and says snobbishly that "it doesn't suit her". Ian tells her it's health and safety regulations. She sighs and puts it on. Sam goes to the Vic for lunch and Danny tries to talk to her, and she makes sarcastic remarks about his chat up lines. He says he will have to change his eating habits and come to the chippy now he knows she is there. He waves a huge roll of 20 pound notes (obviously the dodgy ones, since he couldn't possibly have that much cash) and says he'd like to take her out. Jake walks in at that moment, and is furious and drags Danny away. He asks Danny how much he stole, and he is trying to keep them out of trouble. Danny admits he took about �000, because no-one knew how much cash there was anyway. Jake asks if he spent any of it here and points out that if locals get the police chasing them for having dud notes, there will be trouble. Chrissie nags at Den about the baby and he avoids it again, and he asks her to look after Zoe for a bit, as Zoe thinks Dennis doesn't care about her. She takes Zoe shopping and tells Dennis to go and see Den. Den follows up the conversation about them leaving the square, telling Dennis that Zoe is one in a million, giving up her home for a new life with her fella somewhere else. Den makes some remark about how Zoe probably has it all planned, moving into a new house somewhere with the baby and making a new family, and Dennis looks miserable. Dennis says that he doesn't know why Zoe said that, as he doesn't want to move away. Den says why not, and winds Dennis up, saying that he has to go where the work is, and children are expensive, and he has to think of the money he will need for nappies. Dennis looks quite upset at the thought of moving and the haste with which Den is apparently trying to get rid of him. Dennis says what about working here in the Vic, and Den acts reluctant and says Dennis wouldn't want to work for him, would he? Den has played the reverse psychology well, and Dennis says why not? Den says OK, then, start now, wipe some tables and collect glasses. Den can't hide a gloating smile. Little Mo receives a letter from Graham's mother, which she hides from Billy. The vicar comes and Alfie is there with Billy and Mo to talk. The subject of Freddie's birth comes up and Mo admits that she was raped to the vicar. It's all rather awkward. Andy goes into the chip shop and Sam is nasty to him. Andy says the greasy little uniform and back street chip shop suit her well. She pours a huge amount of vinegar over the chips he asked for so he walks out without them. Danny has followed Andy in, and is eavesdropping and playing the fruit machine. Andy tells him he should be back at work. Sam follows Andy to the door and throws the bag of vinegar and chips over Andy's head. Danny looks interested, obviously making notes of all the people who hate Andy! Out shopping, Chrissie and Zoe talk, and Chrissie says she wants children, and Zoe is lucky to have a man who wants a baby. Zoe moans that Dennis is acting differently now, he doesn't want to know - he is totally ignoring her and won't come within 20 feet of her now. Chrissie tells Zoe to play games - he is like Den, and perhaps he needs to be reminded not to take things for granted. They come back to the Vic, and Zoe is worried when Den smugly tells her and Chrissie that he has given Dennis a job here as assistant manager and then he swans off. Chrissie is annoyed by this, and Dennis asks her if she's OK about it, and if not, he'll talk to Den. She says no, it's OK, she'd like to have been consulted, but it probably wouldn't do any good him saying anything anyhow. Dennis agrees, and says that is Den's style to share being boss. Zoe gets all dressed up in some whore outfit that she just bought, and Den says she needn't have done that on his account! Zoe goes to the bar and says what do you think? Everyone in the bar whistles, and Dennis is furious, and tells her she forgot to put the rest of her clothes on. He says she is going to be a mother! Zoe says he'd better make use of her before it shows ("make use of?" Is it really her only ambition in life to be a sperm receptacle? She can't even get her boyfriend to agree to do it with her!) Dennis is horrified by this slutty attitude especially when Zoe says she hasn't changed, she isn't just a mother. He tells her to go upstairs and get changed. She tries to get him to come with her and says loudly "are you going to make me beg for it?" Jake asks for a drink and Dennis says to Zoe "watch your mouth" Zoe latches on to Jake, who is possibly the only bloke in the bar who didn't look eagerly at her tarty outfit, but after Zoe makes it clear she's after him, he is slightly lukewarm. He gets his drinks and she says "where were we?" Jake replies unenthusiastically "I didn't realise we were anywhere". Zoe says buy me a drink and we might be and says dismissively to Dennis "a rum and coke". At this flagrant disregard for his baby's health, Dennis loses his temper and grabs her arm roughly and says "upstairs". There, she laughs and says it was nice seeing him steaming in like a cave man. Dennis isn't laughing and says is she completely mad? She is having their baby and she's in a smoky pub poncing drinks off blokes who are ten a penny: she is acting like nothing has changed. Dennis says she's not a little girl out on the pull. She says she's not, she just wants him to love her. Dennis says he is trying to support her, he is even working for the old man. Zoe says she said love. She tries to hug him and he backs off, so she pathetically closes her eyes and purses her lips saying babyishly "kiss?" Dennis just stares, unattracted, at her stupid little face and says embarrassedly once she's had the baby things will be back to normal, but he won't wake her up when he comes in. He storms downstairs and Den rushes up there. Zoe is getting changed into her ordinary clothes, and quickly pulls some clothes over her chest, despite the fact that what she is wearing now covers a lot more than the slapper outfit she paraded around the bar earlier. She says to Den "get away from me." Den says ominously "clock's ticking, Dennis is expecting a baby, what's it going to be then?" [Just how thick is she? As soon as Dennis hears any medical opinion, it'll be obvious that the baby is almost two months younger than it was supposed to be, and since Dennis has been totally celibate all that time, it is never going to work anyhow, so it's a total waste of Zoe's life to get pregnant by her reluctant boyfriend's father! Not that her trashy life was worth anything before. Credits Main cast *Leslie Grantham as Den *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Nigel Harman as Dennis *Joel Beckett as Jake *Jake Maskall as Danny *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Chrissie *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Shane Richie as Alfie *Michael Keating as Reverend Stevens *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Angela Wynter as Yolande *June Brown as Dot *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Laurie Brett as Jane *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Michael Higgs as Andy *Laila Morse as Mo *Lacey Turner as Stacey *James Martin as Peter *Melissa Suffield as Lucy Category:Episode Category:2005 Episodes